el otro lado del espejo
by annyal
Summary: bueno,aqui harry conoce lo que es lo facil y lo necesario pero en le camino descubre que una profecia no es lo unico que lo une con lord voldemort...es muy interesante por fis entren


era una tarde mas en privet drive, una calle tranquila, pero en una casa un joven mago de 15 años estaba en su cuarto escasaba sobre su cama,este joven era harry potter,un chico que estudiaba en el colegio hogwart de magia y hechizeria. harry quien a su corta edad perdio a sus padres, el año pasado le paso algo que lo dejo ahora en una pena oculta, no se atrevia a pronunciar algo y eso era la muerte de su padrino sirius black, quien habia sido un reemplazo de padre por un breve tiempo, mas que extrañanr su muerte se sentia culpable ya que por tratar de rescatarlo ,descubrio que era una trampa en donde por recibir ayuda su padrino murio. eran ya las 5 de la tarde harry no tenia ganas de nada y mucho menos de leer sus libros o deberes (para que diablos leeria todo- pensaba) hedwing su lechuza y mamiga estab de caza de regreso seguro quiziera una carizia pero ni eso conseguia por mas que se esforzara,harry constantemente se sumergia en sus pensamientos siempre rondandole por la cabeza lo que habia descubierto.  
ese pasado , esa desgracia envuelta ne las sombras,se habia enterado del porque lord voldemort el mago mas temido por todos habia intentado matarlo cuando era pequeño; todo comenzo por una profesia escrita antes de sus nacimiento la cual indicaba que el seria el asesino del gran mago tenebroso, a causa de ello volvemort intento matarlo, pero no conto con que al hacerlo le daria sus poderes. Ese peso que ahora cargaba le ahogaba la graganta muchas veces la ultima frase de que uno de los dos tendria que matar al otro para sobrevivir, le parecia absurdo.  
conforme pasaba el tiempo ya habia oscurecido pero su cuarto era el mas oscuro de todas los cuartos de su casa pues no le importaba estar asi, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo pensativo, sus tios ya no le molestaban quizas a causa del miedo , por la amenaza de moody a tio vernon.

A la mañana siguiente harry vio el amanecer no habia podido dormir ni un solo instante vio a hedwing acurrucada en su jaula en donde quedaban restos de ratones, de pronto un golpeteo se escucho en la puerta de su cuarto péro al hablar se escucho la voz de tia petunia.  
oye muchacho necesito que limpies y podes el jardin de adelante- dijo ella- pero hazlo ahora mismo porque tendremos visitas y queiro que la casa este limpia.  
harry ni tuvo porque contestar pues tia petunia se habia alejado, levantandose se miro en el espejo,su rostro estaba con unas ojeras terribles a falta del sueño.  
al bajar a la cocina vio a su tia toda afanosa preparando el desayuno,tio vernon aun no habia bajado, y dudley su primo estab en un costado de la mesa tomando lo que parecia un jugo de frutas, busco en el almacen las tijeras de podar y salio a la calle. la mañan era fresca la gente andaba casi normal pero mas frecuentaba su casa a causa de la fuga de unos asesinos peligrosos, pero harry sabia la verdad , los mortifagos andaban por todos lados .  
Vio el jardin que desde su punto de vista le parecia limpio pero como sus tios eran extremadamente pulcros recogio las pocas basuritas que contenia , de pronto se avbrio la puerta,al volvear vio a tio vernon habia salido por el periodico le dedico a harry una mirada despectiva con el ceño fruncido, perose limito solo a eso, volviendo a entrar a la casa . Al terminar volvio a entrar a la cocina tia petunia le paso el plato del desayuno al ras de la mesa harry tomo lo poco que le habian servido y volvio a su cuarto sin antes escuchar a tio vernon  
quiero que te quedes en tu...  
harry no lo dejo terminary dijo:  
cuarto lose no tienes por que decirmelo tengo mejores cosas que hacer.-todo esto lo dijo friamente, sin ni siquiera voltear para decirle eso.  
Al entrar noto en su cuarto una lechuza la cual tenia lo que parecia un periodico, pero eso era algo extraño el ya no pedia el profeta no desde el año pasado, ese periodico a harry le caia tan mal.

harry se extraño por la lechuza se acerco y comprobo que realmente se trtaba de un periiodico del profeta para ser mas exacto eso era de sorprenderse, pues la lechuza no era de las que repartian los periodicos. cogio el periodico ni bien lo saco de la pata del animal, este volo saliendo por la ventana, harry desenrrolo el périodico con cuidado, al abrirlo vio un titulo que lo sorrepndia mucho.  
"ESCAPE DE AZKABAN, ULTIMOS MORTIFAGOS CAPTURADOS ESCAPARON"  
HARRY SE SORPRENDIO Y ABRIO EL PERIODICO BRUSCAMENTE en busca de mas informacion,y hallo el reportaje en donde decia:

ayer vuestra querida reportera se entero de la noticia de la fuga de los pridsioneros de azkaban fue en busca de la noticia , yendo donde el ministro el cual trato de no decir nada al respecto pero dad las dudas de las personas no podia estar seguro de lo que hacia y lo unico que dijo fue"lamento informarles que los ultimos mortifagos atrapados los mese pasados volvieron a huir, al parecer los dementores los ayudaron pues los guardias que ,os cuidaban estan mal para dar cdeclaraciones de los sucedido; solo pido un poco de paciencia de parte de las personas" diciendo esto el ministro se fue dejando alarmada a la gente ya que los rumoeres dice n que quien-ustedes-saben no descasara hasta tomar todo el control de antes. Albus dumbledore fue visto saliendo del ministerio peor no dio ninguna declaracion...

harry no siguio leyendo era cierto los que habian sido..atrapados habian fugado como era posible pensaba harry era algo insoolito ; el nunca lo olvidaria,nuncaolvidaria lo que paso el semestre pasado era algo que recordaria con pena y alegria . pero no podia decir lo que le paso a sus padrino Sirius ,ese nombre le era tan doloroso que trataba de olvidarlo pero lo que le causaba semejante era a quella profecia.  
harry obsevo la ventana parecia todo tan tranquilo sin saber que pronto una gran guerra comenzaria, en la cual el estab involucrado quiera o no quiera.


End file.
